just another story
by cat-pancake-13
Summary: title please read!t for crusing! :D
1. Chapter 1

hi people this is my first hetalia story ~ ~

my p.o.v

hi let me go on record and say I did not plan this nor do I want to. oh you don't know me I'm liberty ( that's my real name get over it) or lib, Libby, Libby nib nibs, cat pancake or as my over obsessive hatalia friends know America. Any ways I am 13 and I am completely crazy! I have light brown hair and pale green eyes with glasses of course. Any ways back to the story!

Therefore, here is what happened the night before on Monday I and five of my friends had an anime party! First my friends first kaelin she's a ginger we can her red, ginger, gingey, red head, dragon taco and k. her eyes are green, brown with a little blue. Next Alison she has dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes behind her glasses. Now Katie she has brown hair that looks blue black her eyes are a green with a blue under it and glasses. Next up is kaelin she has blonde hair and vibrant green eyes. Lastly is eyelish she has blonde hair with mellow and tired yet exited blue eyes. Now where was I oh yes we all love anime one we all loved was hetalia they decide I'm America, ginger's Germany, Katie's Canada, Alison's England, eyelish's Greece, and katlyn's well she's the changer. Therefore, at some point we fuckin fell asleep.

When we woke up we where on a fuckin huge oval table like the ones in meetings. At first I thought the worst possible thought we where at a meeting! However, no one was in the room so. Were good next I freaked out over where my bag was! However, I did not get far into my cursing because one my friends woke up two the doors opened! Shit my worse nightmare the meeting was starting! WHY WHY! - My thoughts were cut off by red yelling," who are you people! And do I have to use Libby on you!"

"Shouldn't we be asking you those questions?" said a voice that made me want to punch them.

"No you evil brit now explain!" I yelled raging at everyone. Then there was silence. Then laughing from everyone except my friends who slowly backed away.

"You know that we are the boss. Of you right?" asked on of them and I did not care I was pissed I took off my shoe and threw it as hard as I could hitting one of them right in the balls. All of them stopped laughing and stood there looking at the man on the ground. I walk over and got my shoe then walked back to my friends. "That was awesome!" kaelin yells giving me a high five. Once they all recovered from shock, they asked who we were.

"I'm liberty-" I start but America cut me off.

"Wait isn't that the name of the statue in my country?"

"Yes anyways I'm liberty noble, this is-"

"Hi I'm kaelin!"

"I'm Alison"

"Hey I'm eyelish"

"Hey I'm katlyn's"

"And I'm Katie," they said cutting me off. However, it did not matter I was looking for my bag. I spotted it next to Russia cool! Therefore, I walked up and took my bag.

"Become one with mother Russia, ad?"

"Nope you're already the biggest country so I see no point but I'll be friends with you!" I said cheerfully. Everyone just stops and stares as I say it like it was an every day topic.

"Ok~" he agrees. I nod then look at everyone and smile pulling out one of my sketchbooks.

"So someone please explain!" I yell. "We have no clue what happened," one of them, say.

"Ok so now what? Where do we live and no we aren't splitting up liberty doesn't even know what sex is," Katie declares.

"What's sex?" I ask. (Seriously, I still do not know!) Most start looking nervous while some have weird expressions on there faces.

"Any ways we will go be your nationality," decides Germany.

"So state your nationality!"

"K I'm Canadian, American, English, and Italian, black, native and french! ~, "i scream.

"I'm Irish, Scottish, German, Canadian and English!" says ginger.

"I am Dutch, French, Canadian and English," says Katie." I'm English and Canadian," adds Alison.

"I'm French and Canadian," adds eyelish. "And I am French, Italian, contain and British!" adds katlyn's.

"K where were you guys born? Asks Canada quietly.

"Canada except me I was born in America! ~" I shout happily.

"Sweet on of my people!" yells a very hyperactive discussion dragged out until Katie yelled. .

"Let's do a draw to see where we live,"

"So we are prizes now!" I yell.

"Idea let's just go by your drawings, just point to one randomly and there you go," eyelish says calmly. Everyone looks at me then at the sketchbook in me hand.

"The doodles aren't in here there in my other one duh!"I said. Alison then comes over and sticks out her hand.

"No thanks captain iggy brows I can do it my self!"

"You bloody American!" she yells chasing me.

"Is that what we look like when we fight?" iggy and America ask.

"Yup," replies everyone. So finally, we calmed down. I pulled out a sketchbook that wad falling apart and had rips on it out is flipped to a page that had little boxes with the countries name on top and drawings of the in the boxes. I put the book down. The countries leaned over to see the drawings.

"Don't say a word," I said. I then started to move my finger around. When I stopped, I looked then said. .

"Ok we are living with-"

done! ~ So what you think leave a comment! ~


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! ~ Awesome now back to the story! ~~ ~my p.o.v"OK we are living with-" I started the stopped to looked at the name. Then I looked at my friends with the one expression that tells them I am sorry."Who is it?" asks Alison."Err... mmm... We… errr," I try to say. The eyelish got up and looked where I was pointing. She then walked up to katlyn's. Who then screamed,"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO? Why!" it then was passed around until."No way! Never any not happening I refuse to go you can't make me!" screams red."kealin-," I say."No I will not go!" she continues screaming."GINGER! SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" I scream as loud as I can."Now that you can hear me we have to go what else we can do we have already caused enough problems by being here! What can we do we need to get home! And until we know how we got here what can we do!" I yell loudly. Everyone just stares at me."She does have a point," adds Alison. "Yeah she does," adds in eyelash. I just sit there looking at all of them. Then I saw a string coming off red's shirt. Next red was tackled to the ground with me playing with the string."Ya string!" I say as I played around with the string. Soon Katie came up behind me and grabbing my legs and pulling my away from gingey. (This actual happened) "Let me go! Stupid people! I was not doing any thing wrong! I blame ice cream!" yup that makes , after we all calmed down we told them who we picked."We," red said."Picked," eyelish, continued."Well," Alison continued."Liberty," katlyn is added."Picked," Katie, said."France," I that is all that was in the room. Seriously if you dropped paper you would here it land! Then complete and udder yelling. I stood up from the ground where Katie put me. I then walked out the building to a library the was down the street. Why there was a library down the street I will never know. I walked in to the library hoping to find a book or at least the place I am in. good thing I found a sign. Bad thing I cannot read it. Darn at least I know we are not in England, America, Canada and France I know this because I speak English and I have had to learn French for the past 4 years! Therefore, I entered the library. ~ ~at the meeting room kaelin's p.o.veveryone continued to yell. Then I realised that the only person I would not want to loose missing liberty. There is only one reason why we do not loose liberty she is whey to clueless. Like seriously she would trust anyone with food or a distracting object! We are all doomed well me and the other people if she gets hurt! Mainly because her mom would be really fuckin angry."Everyone just shut up!" I yell over top the noise. tHen everyone shuts the fuck up. "We have a problem lib's missing!""Wait what I thought she was over there," says Katie. Then everyone notices a note that has word thing on them. I say word things because it is in liberty language or as we can it idiot speak."What language is that," asks captain bushy brow- ugh I mean England liberty even got me calling him that."That would be idiot speak or as lib calls it language," Alison says."Sadly none of us speak it...," adds eyelish. How she still is calm about this is a mystery."Your friends with her yet you can't read the language she wrote!" asks well yells a very pissed off German."It's not even read able we just pretend to know what it says!" I scream. I see no resemblance to him what so ever!"So how do we find her?" asked Katie? God I hate her but lib does not hate her so... yah."We could text her," eyelish says. Wait do our phones/ I pods work! Please let them work I need music! We will let us check! I pull out my I pod and... IT WORKS! YES IT WORKS!"My I pod works!" I yelled I am so happy!"The phones work to!" yells Libby."Ok that's go- wait Libby whined you get here!" screams Alison."Um when one of you people said my word!" she yells. Oh, no poor person last time some one used her claimed word she beat them up with a marshmallow. Yes a marshmallow. Oh well this will be epic!"No one said your word!" says Katie. Darn she is ruining my enjoyment!Lib's p.o.v"no one said your word!" says Katie. Liar!"Liar! I know some one did!" I yell."No!""Yes!""No!""y-" I start but a hand is placed on my mouth. I turn to see Abby!~ ~at ad another chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Yah lunch! to a resturant oh wait story first on with the story!

~ ~  
my p.o.v

wait abby's here! oh yah you guys and gals don't know abby! she has long blonde hair and has brown eyes. we decided she was sealand. speaking of the nation where is he?

"so what brings you to this place?" i ask.

"some old lady gave me a lump of burnt dough see!" says abby as hyper as ever. she then pulls out a lump of eniglish food. figurers.

" told you so," i sang at the brit that tried saying he didn't do it.

"so anyways back to our main problem where do we live?" buts in katie.

"i know! i know! pick me!" i yell putting my hand up waving it quikly making my bell jingle. huh guess i forgot it was on there oh well.

"where's that jingling noise coming from?" asks abby.

" it coming from her," says i'm not sure to many countries.

" ok anyways what's your idea and stop flaing your arm around like a idiot!" red says

" well we could stay with the country we are in second lets get food!" i said loudly and happliy.

" i like that plan!" abby and red say. slow most agreed the rest came by force and duck tape lot's of duck tape.

"ummm don't argue but where are we going to eat?" asks me and red in sinc creepy.

" to mcdonalds!" guess who said that.

" no way you git," then arguing started. so being the little person i am i got abby and eyelish to come with me to grab the duck tape. i then got katie and red to work toghter to duck tape their mouths shut so they can't argue.

"ok now listen once i remove the duck tape we will pick the resturant by a number guess got it," says alison. they nod and alison removes the duck tape. best part this was in public on a side walk. we ended up going to mc donald's.

Kaelin's P.o.v

I was getting angry. There is no fucking way I was eating at CrappyDonalds. Their food never molds.

"YOU GUYS! IM NOT EATING THEIR. WE ARE GOING TO FUCKING BURGER KING! ALRIGHT. NOW GET MOVING!" I yell, "AND LIBERTY I AM NOT LIKE GERMNAY!"

"Are too." she replies.

"Just move. I'm hungry!' I say

"Is she always like this?" Germany asks

"Yeah pretty much" Libby says

"SWEET!" he says  
I got lazy and then jumped on someones back... turned out to be France/ Fuck.  
He turned around and said, "So i seee you picked me over germany.

"Fuck no. I just got lazy. Now take me to burger king... NOW!" I half say half scream.  
He starts running to buger king and i gave hium a satisfied look. I he tried anything on me I'd call rape and pedo.

lib's p.o.v

wow that was... awesome! only kaelin would scream at someone like that. wow so like germany!

"LIBERTY I AM NOT LIKE GERMANY!" she screamed at me.

" HOW THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN KNOW I WAS THINKING THAT AND ARE TOO!" i yell.

" IM JUST THAT FUCKING AMAZING AND NUH UH!' she screamed back

" SURE.. AND YAH!" I SCREAM.

"YOU ARE SUCH A...A... DUMM KOFP!" she screamed back now using german...  
see so totaly like him!

"LIAR! SO ARE LIKE HIM! SO SHUT UP!" i yell. wow for best friends we yell so much... oh well!~

"NO I DON'T HAVE TO YOU SHUT UP!~" red yells back. we are gettting so weird looks from in the costumers cool.

"NO NOW LET'S HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF HERE SO WE CAN GO TO WHERE EVER WE ARE GOING NEXT!" i yell to kaelin who then comes up to me and smacks me across the look at each other and laugh so hard that me fall down. sesoursly we do this all the time we swear at each other, smack, kick ect. we aer more like enimies then best friends but hey that's how we work. every one but abby is looking st us like we are insane but then again we are so yup.

"what the heck was that she slapped you and you laugh!" asks everyone but abby me and red.

"but we do this all the time," i tell them

"exuse me but can you order please?" asks the cashier.

"got it!" i sault to the cashier. after our oder that is way to long to type but short version. 34 hamburger, 23 fries, 19 drinks and 1 salad. after eating we were told what we are doing. i hate everyone we are going shopping! FUUUUUCK!

"no i don't want to! noooooo!" i scream clinging to a tree that was outside the mall.

" seriously you are like the only person how doesn't want to go so move now!" yells alison. o3o wow she is yelling alot.

" no there's no point it is just a death trap!" i try reasoning. but no anvil. i am soon tied to katie's ! they shall all die! i start to plan all their deaths. i was so busy planning i didn't realise that they had stoped in a store and that i was on the ground. they were looking through a rack of normal clothes. so i do as the liberty's do and ran or tried to before i was blocked by katlyn who had clothes in her arms. no no nooooooooooooooo!

"here you need to try these on," she said draging me into a change room and locking it from the outside. what kind of changing room locks from the outside like seriously! i looked at the clothes. skirts, dress and other things i won't wear. i pounded on the door telling katlyn i was done. but she said she wanted me to try them on. then show them to her! NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO

done! ~enjoy!~


	4. Chapter 4

We last left off where i was stuck in a change room joy!

my p.o.v

so i'm locked in here. got it. i need to escape. got it. so i'll umm i'll get kicked out of the mall! great now let's see clothing store, change room, clothes and me. i got it! so first i need to unlock this door! umm let's see... i know! now i just need the sucker. oh look here comes a customer perfect!

"hey person can you unlock this it accidentally locked please!" i yell to the lady. she turns to me then comes and unlocks the door.

"next time you should be more careful," the lady says as she walks away. OK step 1 done now for part 2. OK now to find a rack to hide in! let's see pants. no to normal. shirts. to short. coats. perfect! i slowly make my way to the coat rack avoiding everyone. OK now to hide and wait.

~ 5 minutes later ~

wow this is boring. some one come so i can get kicked out of this store then the mall! wait some one is coming but i can't tell stupid coats! oh well time to get kicked out! as they started to browse i grab their wrist and pulled them in.

"welcome to narnia i'm !" i yell to the person i grabbed i can't tell who i grabbed because of the coats but i figured out. sadly. i figured it out by being grabbed by the collar a being drag out by red for scaring the crud out of . oops that wasn't at all the plan. now i am so dead!

"what the fuck is wrong with you lib! why would you scare the crap out of Italy!" red yells at me.

"hey! you know i wouldn't't do that! i was waiting for a semi normal person to come past there!" i yell back to red.

" well maybe you should have looked before scaring him that bad!" she yells so loud that any one within 50 feet turned to look at us.

"yes because i can see through coats yup totally can!" i yell with so much sarcasm that red looks like she wants to kill me the revive me then kill me again. OK now i have done it everyone is so dead!

" WELL YOU SHOULDN'T'T BE TRYING TO SCARE PEOPLE IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT YOU SHOULDN'T'T SCARE PEOPLE-" she yelled but was cut off by the manager of the mall!

" SHUT UP! YOU TWO!" he screamed pointing at me and red who still had my collar griped tightly in her fist. "YOU TO ARE KICKED OUT OF THIS MALL FOREVER!" he yells at us. he then get two guards to take us out side. red struggled against the guard that held her. well i on the other hand just let the guard take me away and throw me out in to the winter air.

"what the heck liberty! why would you do that!" ginger screams at me.

" well i want to get kicked out and it worked. also want to get something to eat?"i ask.

" one why did you want to get kicked out and second do yo even have to ask?" red says.

"one really look at who your talking to second good point," i say.

"good point and to a food place!" i yell and with that we ran to the nearest food place.

~ 15 minutes later ~

me and gingey are so dead i mean like seriously! one we are lost in where ever the fuck this is and second we don't have an sensible person except we red's mad but i'm not going there. so we are so dead! luck must hate us alot today because we ran in to our friends! now people this is why we don't piss of insane people they like to kill people!

"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" screams Abby.

"FUCK RED LET'S GO! NOW!" i scream running as fast as i can.

"GET BACK HER NOW!" yells Katie. shits getting serious! we ran as fast as we could until we ran into umm how do i put this very unhappy countries. shit we are going to need like the most epic distraction. oh wait i'm the distraction. but how to distract... i got nothing! no oh well i might as well get my best excuse going on!

"YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" screams most of them. me and little red look at each other then shout.

"we blame the side walk! it spoke to us!" we scream like the insane crazy people we are.

"really that's the best you got?" Kaitlyn asks.

"hey if magic is real then our excuse is real so shut it!" i say looking at the side walk.

"..." was the only reply.

" well anyways we better get going to whoever we are living with!~" i say happliy.

"umm lib we still don't know who we are living with," says alison.

" ok so let's decied and get going!~" i say.

~ ~

all done enjoy my speacialness


End file.
